


3 - My Way Or The Highway

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Injury, Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2020, hearing loss, oh my, tall buildings without windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: This is the last time she helps Thomas Magnum on a case.Or ever, for that matter.She knows this is a lie, doesn’t mean she has to acknowledge the fact.Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	3 - My Way Or The Highway

**Author's Note:**

> We did not work ahead much.  
> We've been stuck on this prompt and didn't know how to end it, so have fun with this blob!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Sleef/Vic

This is the last time she helps Thomas Magnum on a case.

Or ever, for that matter.

She knows this is a lie, doesn’t mean she has to acknowledge the fact.

Juliet thinks the case over as they move, glancing up at the yet-to-be paned office building she’s being forced to enter.

How nobody sees two people, tied up and being forced into a building by a group of tough-looking men in the middle of the city, she doesn’t know.

Juliet sighs, wincing as the masked men jostle her wounded arm, forcing her into the building.

She shares an uneasy glance with Magnum, both of them knowing where this’ll likely end, the guns digging into both of their backs and the bullet wound in her shoulder being obvious indicators of their captors’ plan.

She just hopes that Rick and TC aren’t far behind, having seen the two private detectives get taken.

They bump shoulders as the group crams into the elevator, Juliet not-so-accidentally stepping on toes and generally making a nuisance of herself.

Her reward is a gun jammed into her back, and a gruff voice telling her to behave.

Magnum huffs a laugh beside her.

The group reach their destination, one of the higher floors of the building, unfurnished and, as they suspected, without the giant glass panes that usually cover these buildings, unfortunately void of any other people.

The four men move them toward the soon-to-be window, knocking them to their knees on the edge of the floor, guns quickly pressing to the back of their heads.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this, Mr. Magnum.” The ringleader of their little kidnapping group says, somewhere behind them.

Juliet thinks the situation over as he monologues, Thomas keeping him talking as she thinks of a way out.

_Our hands are tied in front, with zip ties that could be easily broken, so that’s the first step,_ she thinks.

_After that, the next goal is to get the guns away from our heads, taking down two of the four threats._

_Thomas can handle the ringleader, at least, while it’s only..._

She glances over her shoulder, quickly looking back over the cliff when the gun on her head nudges her.

_Nine steps to the last goon._

She swallows hard, her bleeding arm not helping her stay coherent as she watches her blood drip over the edge of the building.

Glancing toward Thomas, he readily meets her gaze.

With that one glance, he knows the broad strokes of the plan.

He blinks three times, and they move.

Breaking the zip ties around her wrists, Juliet ignores the fresh pain on her arm as she spins, gun going off right next to her ear.

She sweeps her captor’s feet out from under him, grabbing his gun and shooting the third goon in the shoulder as Thomas takes care of their other two captors.

Juliet puts her spare hand to her ear, the ringing noise throwing her off a bit as Thomas gets the zip ties and secures their captors.

“Juliet, are you okay?” She barely hears, Thomas helping her stand and leading her away from the edge.

She’s rubbing her ear, frowning as she tilts her good ear toward him.

“Having some hearing troubles, give me a moment?” She asks, consciously trying not to yell.

Judging by the wince on his face, she’s failed.

Thomas gets his phone out, about to call Katsumoto, when two familiar figures burst out of the stairwell.

“Fr— Oh, hey guys.”

Rick and TC lower their guns, looking at the situation. Juliet frowns deeper, disliking the audio imbalance between her ears as she ignores her sluggishly bleeding arm.

“Katsumoto’s on his way, with an ambulance.” TC informs, going toward Higgins with some bandages, seeming to have been hastily shoved into his pockets.

She scowls a bit as he pokes and prods her arm, Thomas ribbing Rick and teasing their friends for taking too long.

“We wanted to surprise you guys, so we had to take the stairs.” TC explains, Rick exaggeratedly panting and hinting at back pain.

Higgins smiles at his antics, TC tilting her head a bit so he can look into her ear with a penlight.

He snaps his fingers a couple times, lifted eyebrow asking a question that she quickly shakes her head in the negative, in answer.

He frowns a bit, pulling away.

“We’re going to have to wait for the ambulance.”

She shrugs a bit, accepting.

Her gaze zeroes in on the man who quite possibly blew out her eardrum, the man and his friends sheepishly having made the smart decision to stay quiet in their little corner for the time being.

“Jules, do you want to meet the ambulance downstairs, or wait up here with us?” Thomas asks, getting her attention with a wave of his hand.

She squints at him, knowing well that he’s only sending her ahead because Gordon seems to favor her over the others in the group, and having her explain the situation is less likely to end the night with Thomas getting chewed out by their friend.

That’s not to say that Thomas won’t get chewed out at _all_ , having taken the case against Juliet’s wishes and making plenty of bad decisions before they got caught.

She slowly lifts one eyebrow at him, to remind him of this fact.

He winces, getting the message.

“I’ll wait here.”

Honestly, she doesn’t want to get into that shaky elevator again, and the stairs can wait.

He accepts her answer gracefully, Rick offering her some dried fruit chips while they wait.

By the time Gordon and his coworkers get there, the four of them are as relaxed as they can be, keeping an eye on the criminals.

Thomas is quick to explain the case, Juliet piping up with the details he just so happens to leave out, and they wrap it up quickly.

Unfortunately for her, Juliet still has to get back into the shaky construction elevator with the others, to meet the ambulance.

When they get to the bottom, one of the EMT’s checks her over, while the other looks the criminals over.

“You friend did a good job with this bandage. We’re going to take you to the hospital to check on your ear, your eardrum seems to have some damage. You’re going to experience some ringing, possibly migraines, over the next few weeks. I’ve got some painkillers, here, if you’d like them.”

She accepts the painkillers, swallowing them with some water.

They get ready to drive, Thomas quickly hopping into the back of the ambulance with them.

Juliet smiles his way, her hands starting to shake as she finally lets herself consider what this might mean.

She could permanently lose hearing in her ear, and she doesn’t know how she’ll handle it.

She’s staring blankly out of the back windows of the ambulance, spiraling into whatever can go wrong, when a hand grabs hers.

She blinks, seeing Thomas’s hand holding hers still.

Juliet meets his eyes, his gaze understanding.

“We’ll figure it out. I promise. You’ll be okay.”

edn


End file.
